


Mother may I?

by Gigi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Kinky, Mommy Kink, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-04
Updated: 2011-11-04
Packaged: 2017-10-25 16:36:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gigi/pseuds/Gigi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus looks for something he needs in Molly, but when Remus doesn’t play by the rules Molly re-enforces them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother may I?

He never thought he was one for kinks, he never thought he would be one for allowing himself to melt because someone else was going to take control. Yet, here he was sitting on the edge of his bed, watching the woman before him fold his clothing and just tidy up his rooms. She had just came in and started, she wouldn’t take ‘No, Please Molly I’ll do that.’ for answer. She had power in her eyes that made anyone fall back and allow themselves to be taken care of. It had started as a joke weeks ago, him calling her ‘Mother.’ Yet, it stuck she was there to take care of him to make him feel loved. He never did it when others were around. He always waited until she was putting away his clothing or when she was washing the dishes in the kitchen.

It started small.

“Mother may I help you wish the dishes?”

“Yes, Remus you may.”

It filled with such happiness to make this woman happy, Arthur never noticed for he too was under her spell. He was surprised that there were not more men who would fall under the lovely Molly’s spell, he was grateful when she allowed him the small things. To stand next to her to be around her, she would always smile and answer in the same kind voice, “Yes, Remus you may.” But it was right after the first full moon when he slipped into the darkness because he was alone.

It had started in the morning, him not coming out of his room. Him finding the bottle that Sirius had hidden in the room months ago. He had drank almost all of it when Molly came in to check on him. To bring him a bowl of soup. When she saw him there on the bed, just looking up she knew something was wrong. “Remus.” Her voice was flat and stern trying to wake him from his self-pity party. He didn’t move, he didn’t even blink. “Remus Lupin!” It was the mother’s voice, the one he needed to hear. His head turned towards her.

“Yes, Mo… Mother...” he nearly choked on the word. She removed the bottle from his weak fingers placing it loudly upon the nightstand next to him. He jumped as she did this, she was angry with him. She was mad at him. Why did that make him feel alive? Why did that make him feel like at least one person cared? He knew there had to be others, that he was not alone. But he had seen each of his friends put into the ground. James, Sirius and even the small get together they had for Peter. Even though part of him knew that his old friend was alive. He would not allow himself to feel the pain of Peter’s betrayal.

“What do you think you are doing? Sitting up here while everyone is worrying about you?” The anger in her voice was making his blood start to cook a heat that was not normally felt in this way. His eyes went wide as he watched her eyes. She looked so hurt, so angry; he was trying to form an answer for her. But he just couldn’t think.

“Go away.” Remus broke the eye contact rolling over on to his side, wanting to disappear into the darkness of his own mind. Not feel the burning heat of Molly’s eyes. But the next thing he knew was that he was being picked up and thrown over her lap, his arse high in the air. The shock alone was a dangerous tool for that allowed for Molly to get the upper hand.

SMACK!

The first blow made his hips rub upon Molly’s lap, causing a moan of pleasure/pain. It was wrong for him to take pleasure in this, it was wrong for him to want more. His fingers tighten on the bed clothing his forehead resting upon the bed as Molly’s angry voice whispered in his ear. “You will not speak that way to me! You are not so old that I can’t take you over my knee.” Her words seemed bitterly true, as he was indeed thrust over her knee and being spanked in the most lovely of ways. For every time she slapped his bottom his hips would drag over her lap.

Perhaps it was the full moon that made feel the need so strongly; perhaps it was because he had not felt the hand of another human being upon his body in sometime. His fingers were turning white from gripping of the blanket. “Mother.” he whimpered, almost as if he was begging. Tears were starting to form in his eyes, each time the hand was forced down upon; each time those fingers linger just a bit after wards he thought it would stop. He thought his pain would be ended and that made him happy for he knew Molly would never truly hurt him. Yet, he knew if the pain was to stop so was the grand pleasure of letting his cock rub upon Molly’s lap.

Could she not feel it? Could she not see what she was doing to him?

“After all I am doing to help you, Remus, I find you up here drinking your blues away!” Remus never knew how strong Molly was, perhaps after all of her children it, and being how the twins were, Molly knew how to spank with out her hand becoming score or tired. The idea sent another moan out of his lips, he was getting closer to the end of this very painful but pleasure filled road. She was speaking to him, but her voice seemed so far away.

 

“Mother,” he whimpered as he felt her hand slap down hard upon his black side, was her hand hurting? Was she ready to stop? “Please.” another whimper, he was trying not to moan, trying not to ground his hips into her lap as her hand came down upon his bottom once again. Tears spotted his vision, his mind could not pick out the discomfort nor the enjoyment, they combined to make something so beyond this world that he had to reach out with his soul to grab it.

His broken heart pulled the prices back to it’s self, his cock jumped one last time spilling upon his robes, Molly’s lap now just a bit wet. Her hand finely stopped. Her fingers resting upon the wolf’s swore bottom. “I never want to see you doing this again? Am I clear?” Her voice seemed softer, was that lust in Mother’s voice? No, for some was beyond that. At least in Remus’ eyes.

“Yes..Mother..” His heart beat slower now as he laid across her lap. He needed to steady himself. He needed off Molly’s lap and in a hot shower now. For he was sure that he was not smelling all that well. And now that he seemed to be aware of them his wounds ached. Oh, but it felt good beyond anything he could grasp. “Mother may I stand up?” Could he stand? Would his legs hold him?

“Yes, Remus, you may.”

\----

That was then, this was now Molly was busy putting his clothing away, busy acting as if everything was normal. Try as he might he had not been able to get her to speak of what happened in the bed room that day, it was as if she put it from her mind. That almost hurt, what if she was angry with him for coming all over his robes? For staining her lap?

He had an idea though.

“Remus Lupin! Do you care to explain this?”

Ah, she found the the bottle, his head turns to look at her, his eyes going soft, “Mother.. I…” Funny things ideas they always worked fine in one’s head. But this idea seemed to get what he wanted. He stood, trying to look the wolf in sheep’s clothing. She was angry, eyes burning as they watched him. But did he see something else in those brown eyes. Something that only he knew, she enjoy this as well. She was waiting, waiting for this moment.

“Mother may I remove my robes?”

“You may Remus.. Across my lap Now.” She snapped as she looked upon the wolf. Stern. Strong. Lovely woman. His Mother. His Molly.

Giver of pleasure…

Giver of pain…

Molly Weasely.

Mother.


End file.
